


Scoping Out

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of reaper's mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: You're taken unawares.





	Scoping Out

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

You froze from your position over the desk, your rifle still pointed out the window. Nobody should have been able to sneak up on you like this. Tracer had been watching every entrance. 

And the voice that came from behind you didn't belong to any of your teammates. In fact, you'd heard it snarling out insults at them more times than you could count. 

"What did you do to Lena?" It was the first thing you could think of to ask. 

"She's busy." 

You didn't dare roll over. If you did, you'd have to deal with the fact that Talon's heavy hitter was standing behind you, probably getting a good eyeful of your suit-clad ass, which, you had to say, looked pretty good. It probably wasn't enough to  _ save _ your ass though. 

Unless Reaper was into trading lives for sexual favours. 

Shivers rushed through you. You were waiting for the gunfire and the pain. You didn't understand why you were still alive. But since you were, you started to roll over.

A heavy hand planted in your back and held you down, talons pricking at your skin. You froze, giving yourself just enough movement to move your fingers from the trigger before you accidentally discharged a round and hit someone without meaning to. 

"Don't worry about that." The hand moved off your back. Reaper pressed himself against you, his body unyielding and hard as steel behind you. In more ways than one. 

"What," your throat was dry, "what are you- I don't-"

"You don't need to understand." Those talons ran carefully up your suit-clad thighs, palms grabbing handfuls of your ass and squeezing. A groan ripped out of your throat as Reaper's hips pushed against you, his chest meeting your back. 

"You're not serious," you retorted. The words came out breathy and heavy. With each grind against you, you could feel your underwear slowly growing wetter, and your eyes closed briefly. 

"You keep your eye on what's going on out there," Reaper purred. "Wouldn't want you missing any of your targets, now would we?" 

As though you were going to risk even trying to scan the surroundings when he was doing this to you. Forget firing anything. 

He was still grabbing and squeezing, running his hands up the backs of your thighs and ending with a drawn-out grope at your backside that was always accompanied by a low rumble in his chest. You'd heard plenty of horror stories about various encounters others had had with the Reaper, but nobody had ever told you a story similar to this one. So either you were unique, or you just caught the edgy bastard when he was horny. 

In which case...well, you were still breathing, and you were hoping to stay that way. So you kept perfectly still, not daring to turn around or move. 

A heavy slap hit your ass and you yelped, eyes opening wide. Reaper grabbed at your suit, and it tore beneath his talons, exposing your underwear which suffered the same fate in less time than it took you to exhale. Metal scratched your butt. You swallowed, just as his hands snaked up to unzip your suit down to where it ended, just above where your panties used to hug your waist. A slightly metallic  _ slap _ hit the wood next to you. Moments later, human fingers probed at your slit, and Reaper  _ growled. _

"You keep your eyes on the target like you're supposed to," he ordered. "If you wanted to watch, you should've been spread for me on your back instead."

Sure, because you'd totally planned to seduce your enemy with your feminine wiles when you used the desk as support for your shot today. 

A cool finger began to stroke up and down your slit, gathering your slick on its tip as it explored you. You tried to stay upright as slid the wet digit down to rub at your clit, your thighs tensing. Clutching at the gun, you kept on looking down at the world below you, hoping and praying both for an intervention and for nobody to find you like this. 

Reaper rubbed his finger in a slow, firm circle against your nub, his other hand still clad in its gauntlet. The talons pricked at you through the suit, and you bit your lip, gasping. He laughed, his hand leaving you briefly as he touched. There was a sound like buckles and straps being removed, and then something else thudded down next to whatever he’d put on the desk earlier. 

Reaper took a deep breath. You could  _ hear _ him inhaling as his finger just kept on rubbing, and you tried not to wriggle too much, moaning softly. Not being able to turn around was an immediate issue as he slung an arm over your back, pinning you down with a terrifying ease that your body responded to by  _ dripping _ . 

“I  _ smelt _ that,” Reaper growled. Air wisped across your bare ass as the finger teasing your clit slipped into you with a soft  _ slick _ sound that made your cheeks burn with shame. “If the little girl likes getting pinned down so much…”

You felt something surging up your thighs, wrapping your your body and brushing against the bare skin of your breasts. You looked down. Thick black mist had swallowed up your torso and hips, and when you tried to look around to see the effects on your legs, you almost twisted your neck. 

But you just about saw Reaper. 

Blood red eyes stared out at you from black sclera and washed-out bone white skin. His jaw was covered in a snowy white beard, and grey curls peeked out from beneath his black hood. 

A painful slap landed against your ass. “I thought,”  _ smack _ , “I said,”  _ smack _ , “eyes forward.”

Your eyes were forward all right, and they were wide open, your lips parted thanks to the stinging pain from each blow. They were probably going to leave a mark and you exhaled heavily before you could draw in another breath.

Thick fingers pushed into you before you could do that, and you moaned, your eyes abruptly squeezing shut. 

“Should’ve known you’d like a bit of rough handling,” his voice was a little more normal without the mask, and it  _ did _ things to you, “way you were bent over this desk when I came in. This what you wanted, little girl?” 

No, it wasn’t, but oh god, he started fucking you with his fingers and all you could get out was a few helpless groans as your thighs shook. The mist seemed to be probing at your suit, slipping underneath it, and you arched up with a yelp when it pushed beneath your bra and started stroking across your breasts, like an unholy combination of fingers and tongues that had you cry out when it wrapped around your nipples and started playing with them. 

Your whole body trembled. It was almost too much pleasure all at once without any buildup, and you pulled the gun close to your body as your arms curled in. It disturbed the mist hovering around your breasts, and suddenly your arms were shoved outwards. Puppeting you into place, the mist worked your arms into position to ensure that the barrel was pointing out the window, leaning you up on your elbows. Then it dived back to your breasts, and the sensation of tongues and lips on your nipples redoubled until you were stifling down helpless cries. The only thing worse than this continuing was someone walking in on you like this. Because even if they shot Reaper, he would disappear, exposing your soaked slit to whoever was the one to disturb him.

"How are you meant to hit anything if you're not aiming at them?" He chided. His hand rubbed at the slap marks on your backside as his fingers fucked you faster. "I'm starting to think you're not interested in covering your ass." 

You tensed, expecting another slap, but that came back to haunt you when his fingers slipped in deeper, pushing against your sweet spot. As if it felt that Reaper had found that bundle of nerves, the mist pushed at your suit as it lapped and sucked on you. Broken moans escaped your lips and you pressed your head against the desk despite Reaper’s prior warning. 

Immediately, his hand pulled away, and despite yourself you yelped in protest. 

Another slap landed on your ass. Reaper reached up to grab the back of your head and hold you up despite your need to sag into the table. 

“Next time I have to tell you to keep your eyes on the target, you’re not gonna like it,” he warned, his palm releasing your head and skimming down your back. You felt cool air puff against your now soaking wet slit, and you froze up, stomach filling with expectant butterflies. 

A long, slow lick brushed against your lower lips and your  _ squeak _ was mortifyingly loud when his tongue left you. You were torn - primal parts of you wanted him to continue, to keep licking you until you were writhing on his tongue, and the logical part of you screamed that what he was doing was wrong and you needed to try and fight him. 

And then the part of you that was aroused and afraid wanted to know what he’d do if you let your head drop again. 

You kept yourself as upright as you could, leaning your head against the butt of your rifle to try and get some support as your neck started to ache. Reaper seemed briefly intrigued by the reactions he got every time his tongue lapped at your slit. You squirmed, wriggling in his grip as he started to rub the tip of his tongue over your clit, and it took you a second to realise that the high-pitched breathless gasping echoing around the room came from  _ you _ , pleasure rocking your whole body with each soft lap. 

His mouth quickly worked you back to where you had been when his fingers left you, shaking atop the desk as you felt the  _ forked _ tongue rubbing against your nub, his palms holding your ass to keep your thighs wide open for him. Mouth covering you, the sharp rasp of his beard had you crying out softly as it scratched your sensitive lips. Reaper’s voice buzzed against your skin, possessive growls and satisfied groans mixing together as he devoured you, strings of tension coiling tight between your thighs with every wet lick and greedy suck. 

He tilted his head. His fingers pushed into your slit again and started to fuck you, and you just about managed to keep your eyes ahead of you as that  _ mouth _ drove you over the edge. The sound of his fingers was embarrassingly audible as you tried to fight down your moans, a repeating wet  _ shlick _ noise that got faster. The pleasure coursing through you tried to clamp your thighs tightly around him but the mist held you in place, forcing you to keep your ass up and your legs spread up until the point it became too much, too sensitive-

Soaked fingers pushed against your ass, and you tensed at the unexpected intrusion. Reaper’s clothes brushed against your legs as he stood. The cool mist rushed beneath your suit, down your body, and curled over your mound, beginning to stroke and rub, coaxing your muscles to relax despite the way Reaper was slowly working his fingers into your ass. 

“It all quiet down there, huh, little girl?” he purred. “Nobody running past hoping for a quick shot?”

Your forearms tensed, just as you heard the sound of his zip coming down, and a sharp gasp escaped you. Something soft and velvety touched your inner thigh, leaving a smear of wetness against your bare skin. It was just one more sensation that you tried not to let overwhelm you. Little yelps filled the air nonetheless, and you gave the ground below the briefest of glances through your scope as that softness was suddenly not soft at all, it was hard, and cool, and still velvety, stroking over your lower lips. The tip rubbed through the mist, over your clit, and you pressed your lips together, muffling the whimpers that tried to escape you. 

“Best hope you don’t get spotted.” The wet head pushed against your slit, and your breath caught sharply as Reaper slipped into you with another  _ shlick _ noise that was somehow more embarrassing than having his mouth on you. 

It shouldn’t have been this easy for you to be taken this way. You should’ve been fighting him, struggling against his hold, trying to get away, but here you were, wet and pliant with two of his fingers stretching you open for...what? His enjoyment? The perverse thrill he got seeing you so vulnerable like this? God, it could’ve been any of those things. 

“You should’ve noticed me earlier.” His cock slipped in, deep and slow, and your toes curled. “Wouldn’t be here,” his voice trembled, just a little, “if you had, so...thank you, little girl.”

You cursed as he filled you, wishing you’d paid a little more attention earlier. Honestly, you’d been so certain Lena would have your back that you hadn’t worried about it. But you were wrong, it seemed, and now Reaper was having your ass as he leaned over you, arching up so he didn’t crush his fingers as his chest met your back. 

“Nothing to say?” he finally murmured into your ear, his mouth finding your neck. “Not much of a talker, are you?” 

The mist  _ sucked _ , and you yelped, the words you wanted to say suddenly cutting out. Your nails scraped against your rifle, eyes fluttering shut. His teeth dug briefly into your skin and he sucked a mark into the flesh.

“Fine.” The word was half growled into your ear. The pressure on your back alleviated as he straightened up, pulling his fingers out of your ass. “Let’s see if I can get you  _ singing _ , then, if you don’t want to talk.”

Reaper was thick already, but you felt something else slipping into you, cool and airy, and with a start you realised that the mist was wrapping itself around his cock, brushing against your inner walls like a thousand soft little tongues. You  _ yelped _ again, head pressing against the desk and-

“I said. Head. Up.”

The mist pulled out, and immediately you felt it wet against your asshole, probing where his fingers had been as he started to rut you. Because there wasn’t much else you could call it; he was fucking you hard and deep, his hands gripping your ass for leverage as the mist intensified its efforts around the sensitive peaks of your nipples. It ground hard, licking roughly against your clit. Reaper had you  _ singing _ all right. As the mist slipped into your rear, there was no pain - it was slender, and soaked in your slick. Hell, as you forced yourself to look up, the combination of the mist touching you and the man fucking you would’ve distracted you even if it  _ had _ hurt, and you were left shivering against the desk, your body pliant under Reaper’s hands. Not of your own free will. Not of your own desire. Despite the rolling pleasure starting to coil tight in your core, you told yourself that, reminded yourself of that, with each rough thrust that hilted him deep in you with a soft growl. 

“See anyone out there?” he asked you breathlessly, his body pushing down into yours. It did nothing to stop the mist. It should have scattered beneath the pressure of your breasts touching the wooden surface and his stomach covering your butt. It didn’t. 

“C-can’t really concentrate,” you shot back. Reaper laughed in your ear, his voice low and breaking as he fucked you. 

“Maybe...pay attention, next time, huh?” he taunted, and then his teeth sunk into the side of your neck, and white hot pleasure suffused your whole body in an unrelenting instant. Dimly, you felt his hands leave your ass, roaming up and down your body, just as the mist wrapped around your nipples and started to suck. Crying out, you felt that coil getting unbearably tight, dragging you towards the edge of climax. 

“Or maybe you  _ really did _ want this.”

His forked tongue soothed the bite mark, and you sagged against the desk just briefly, trying to desperately keep your head up. A hand curled into your hair, tugging your head to one side, and when Reaper’s teeth met the unmarked side of your neck, you came with a  _ scream _ . 

This whole situation was fucked up. And unfortunately for you, that cocktail of fear, arousal, confusion and irritation had all mixed together, shaken up by the constant  _ thrust _ of his cock. Your orgasm  _ was _ an explosion, filling you with relentless ecstasy that had your back arching into his body, hips wriggling as you milked his cock throughout your climax. His  _ voice _ broke again, deep and almost desperate in your ear. 

“ _ There _ you go, little girl.” His thrusts were getting sloppy and shallow. “Knew you wanted this.”

“Fuck  _ you! _ ” you hissed. It didn’t sound so impressive when you were panting sharply and writhing as the mist kept playing with your body like a toy. 

Reaper came with a long, deep growl, crushing his chest against your back so hard you could  _ feel _ the vibrations from his body to yours. Cock twitching, the sound of him fucking you changed audibly, getting  _ wetter _ . It shouldn’t have sounded so good, but you had an almost  _ feral _ voice groaning in your ear, and the mist was  _ still _ -

“Are you  _ done?! _ ” you snarled, trying to shove up against him as he draped over you. Your slit dripped, and you tried to ignore the combined mess leaking out of you as a forked tongue dragged over one of your bite marks. 

**“Oh, baby, we’re just getting started.”**


End file.
